Surprise
by JL.jisbon
Summary: I really liked what Lisbon gave to Jane for his birthday, but every jisbon fan dreamed about another kind of gift...


**Disclaimer: i do not own the mentalist or its characters**

 _Sorry for any mistakes, hope you like it!_

LISBON

Lisbon was in the Airstream lighting the candle of the little cake for Jane. She was so nervous about the gift. Did he really know? No, probably not, otherwise he wouldn't act like that. But if he didn't then she was scared of how he would react. What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't want it? What if he wasn't happy about it?

There was only one way to answer all those questions.

So she took the cake, the gift, and went outside the Airstream.

JANE

In the meanwhile Jane was sitting at the table waiting for Lisbon to come with his gift.

He had been so concentrated on helping Abbot recently that he felt like he neglected a little his girlfriend.

He wondered what his gift could be. Maybe she just bought him a new shirt, or a mental game, a riddle. Anyway the best gift she could give him it's her company, when she's with him he doesn't need anything else.

When he saw her coming with the 'cake' he knew that she'd made him make a wish. He didn't even need to think about it, he already knew what he wanted the most. The only think that could make him happier than he already was.

"The lights are a nice touch" he said while she sat on the chair next to him.

"Happy birthday" she said giving him the 'cake'

"Thank you"

"Make a wish"

He looked at the light of the candle for a moment making his wish and then blew.

"And here...is your gift" she said handing him a big envelope

He looked at it confused and then looked at Lisbon

"Come on, open it"

"I'm trying to guess what's inside"

"Uhm...so you didn't know"

"No, I didn't, on the paper I gave you there's written: I have no idea."

"See? I can keep something from you"

"Very good agent Lisbon"

"So? Are you gonna open it?"

"Not until I guess what's inside"

"You're not going to"

"Uhm...you seem sure of it, so it has to be something I wouldn't think of...a picture, a drowning, a letter maybe?"

"...A picture, kind of..."

"It's a picture of us? Together"

"Well" she said laughing "Yes, of us together, but not as you think"

"Not as I think? Are we naked?" He joked

"Open it" she said smiling

"Uhm...alright, I give up"

He took the envelope in his hands, he looked at Lisbon and opened it. Before taking out the contents he said

"Hey, relax, it's just a birthday present"

"What?"

"You're shaking"

"I'm sorry, it's just...what's inside could change our lives"

"Then so be it...come on, let's open it together shall we?"

"Jane you have to-"

"Come here, sit on me"

She looked at him with the I'm-not-five-years-old look, smiled at him and went in his arms.

"Alright princess, let's change our lives" he said kissing her on the cheek.

He was about to take out the contents of the envelope when Lisbon said:

"No, wait! I have to see your face when you see it, I can't stay here" sitting on the chair.

"As you wish"

He took the envelope in his hands and took out his gift.

At first he was a little confused, then he recognised the picture, understood what it was and smiled, almost cried.

"L-Lisbon...i-it's..."

"I didn't do it on propose, it just happened"

"You're kidding me? It's...fantastic..."

"Surprise...!"

"I-Is it real? You are...?"

"Pregnant...this tiny dot here it's your baby, OUR baby" she said pointing a small dot on the picture of the ultrasound.

"That's...that's the best gift ever" he said laughing and looking at her belly

"I can't believe it...t-that candle was really magic. I mean, less than 5 minutes after I blew it and my wish was already true"

"You wished-"

"This. I wished this. I wished to have the honour to create a life with you, to have second chance"

"Jane..."

"And I'm gonna be a father again! I promise, I won't do anything stupid, I won't ruin this, I'll be a good father this time"

"I know that Jane"

"Come here" he said leaning to kiss her.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Wow! You will never stop surprising me, will you?"

"I'll try not to"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" he said kissing Lisbon's belly

"Hey you! Here's your daddy, how you doing in there?"

"I'm afraid he can't answer"

"He? It's boy?"

"Oh, I don't know, he's too little to tell, anyway I want it to be a surprise"

"Yes, me too. How did you figure it out? When?"

"Uh...like two weeks ago? All in one day I began to throw up and I felt tired so I drank a coffee, but it had a terrible taste. I just connected the dots, I checked my calendar and I saw that I was late with my period and I made a test. When I saw that it was positive I was so happy that I began to cry. The day after I went to the doctor and we made this ultrasound."

"So now you're like two months?"

"Yes...you know I can't wait to see my baby"

"Neither can I" he said smiling

"Thank you Teresa"

"We did this together"

"Yeah, we definitely did" he laughed

"Look, I know it's your birthday and well..."

"What?"

"...I'm tired..."

"It's ok, it's not that you must have sex with me because it's my birthday Teresa. And besides, I'll have the opportunity to talk a little with your belly"

"I'm sure you'll have a really interesting conversation" she joked

"Come on, let's get you some sleep, uh?" he said standing up and opening the door of the Airstream

"Thank you"

"Thank YOU"

 **Thank you for reading guys, hope you like it!**

 **Please comment and tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
